The Princess of Ice
by WerewolfWoman12
Summary: A girl sealed in Ice for a thousand years brakes free and starts her life at Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Princess of ice

_There's a legend about a princess that was sealed away in ice by the man who desired her but was unable to have her. He used the spell Ice shell to seal her away so no one else could have her. She's been sealed away over a thousend years. Many have tried and failed to free her but no one has been able to free her._

_Third person prov:_

_"Welcome back Master and Erza," Mari said as they walked in. Erza was dragging a huge thing that was covered by tarp in behind them. "What is that? There's smoke coming from it" many people asked. The Master just smiled at them and said "Its something we found". "What is it?", Natsu asked, trying to pull the tarp off. Erza hit him and he stopped. Grey turned to face it and said, "Isn't that ice magic?". "Yes, that is correct", the master said, sitting on the counter with it in front of him. "Grey will know what it is," he said smiling at Grey. The master grabbed the tarp and pulled it off. To reveal a girl with long brown hair. It was imposable to tell how long since it was froze. She was wearing an old fashioned gown that a princess would have worn with a tiara on her head. Everyone was fozen with shock at the sight of her, while the Master just smiled. Grey walked up to her and placed his hand on the ice and said "The Princess of Ice". The master nodded and started explaining to the rest of the guild. Grey felt the ice move and looked into her face_

_Princess of Ice prov:_

_I could see that I was in some kind of guild. Even though I had been sealed in ice, I had still learned about what was happening around me. I saw a man with black hair place his hand on the ice that sealed me. Over the years the spell had weakend to the point where I could almost break free. I opened my eyes and looked at him trying to say with my eyes punch the ice. I'm pretty sure he got it, because he pulled back his fist and slammed it into the ice. I closed my eyes as I felt the ice crack, and ignored the man called master as he yelled at Grey. The ice turned to water as it cracked and released me. I dropped to the floor unable to move because of my inprisonment for so long. "Dear heavens", a girls voice said and I felt someone kneel next no me and gently move my head onto her lap. "Master, she's still alive" the girl said. I opend my eyes to see a whole crowed of people standing around me. I looked up at the man who had punched the ice freeing me and I said "thank you" before I lost consciousness._


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see a wooden ceiling.

I sat up and as I did I realized I was in a knee length blue dress.

I stood up and headed to the door I reached for the handle but stopped when I heard some voices.

So your saying she's the princess from a thousand years ago A mans voice said.

Yes I heard the master reply.

How is that even possible and man's voice asked.

She was sealed in the spell Ice shell Grey's voice replied.

But why doesn't she look like an old women anther else man asked.

Because Natsu when she was sealed she was 19 Grey said in an irritated voice.

Doesn't that mean she did she was a criminal the guy named Natsu said.

My eye twitched with irritation and anger.

I so mad that my magic froze the door and then sent it flying into a guy pink hair sending him into the wall.

I'm so sorry I said with out any real apology in my voice.

Hey what was that for the Pink haired guy yelled getting the frozen door off himself.

That was for calling me a criminal I said hatred in every word.

I laughed as the boy with pink hair flinched.

I am no criminal if you had lessened to the master you would known why I was sealed away I told him.

Now let me reintroduce myself I said turning back into my normal sweat self.

You may know my legend but my name was lost through out the years.

My name is Princess Zima (means snow in a different language) snow but just call me Zima I said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at the bar watching the guild members as they fought. The guild master sat on the counter next to me well the girl named Mirajane stood on the ether side of the bar. For the time being you'll be staying here in the guild. I looked over at the guild master as he jumped down from the counter. Come with me I'll show you the room he said. Ok I said as I fold him up the stairs a few members watch. At the top we were meet by a man with blond hair. What are you doing bringing this girl up here he almost growled at the master. ignoring this the master said this is princess Zima. What! Princess? He ignored him and continued and this is my grandson Laxus. It's a pleaser I said leaning in and gently placed my lips on his check. I pulled away and grind as a dark blush appeared on his face. The quickly disapered as he was engulfed in ice. Zima what did you do. Don't worry it only lasts an hour. Well he did need to cool off a bit but this isn't what I had in mind the master said. Well any your rooms over here he said leading me around the corner were a door that lead to a room was. Thank you agin for letting me stay here. Its no problem at all Zima he said before opening the door for me. When he opened the door I saw that the room had a small dresser on one side of the only window ond the bed on the ether. The sheets on the bed were a sun bleached yellow and the walls were white. Thank you again for letting me stay here I said the Master as I set the bag of cloths that Mirajane had given me. Oh I almost forgot we still need to put the fairy tail mark on you he said. Ok I said as I followed him back down to the bar. Mairjane had a stamp in the shape of the fairy tail mark in her hands. So were do you want it she asked me. I thought for a second before turning around and holding my hair out of the way reveling the back of my neck. Ok then she said pressing the stamp down on the back of my neck. 


End file.
